Olympus Coliseum (UW)
Olympus Coliseum, also known as the Kingdom of Olympus, or the Kingdom of Thebes (or their short hands, Olympus and Thebes respectively) is a world in Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy. Based on the World of Hercules, Olympus Coliseum's is deeply rooted in Ancient Greek Architeture, and their religion is the Ancient Greek Mythology. It is believed that Hal Otacon originated from this world, but nothing has been confirmed as of yet. Places of Interest The World of Olympus Coliseum is divided into 3 areas, the Coliseum District, the Market District and the Underworld. There is also a Harbor where Gummi Ships are docked located South of the Coliseum District. Coliseum District The Coliseum District consists of 3 areas, the Coliseum Gates, where concessions are sold and records of arena victories are located. The Main Lobby is where people gather to go into the Arena itself, though there are many Side Lobbies which are used for Emergency Exits or for competitors to enter. Market District The Market District is the largest district of Olympus Coliseum, this is where foods, clothing and various goods are being sold. However, besides the Ancient Greek Architeture there is no major points of interest here. Underworld The Underworld, also known as Hade's Domain is the largest area in the World of Olympus Coliseum, spanning across the inverse area of the world. The Underworld Enterance is the first stop for anyone unlucky enough to find their way in this area. From here goes into three paths. The East Path leads to the Underdrome, the Underworld equivalent of Olympus's Coliseum, where gladiators fight for their lives, (or afterlives) to entertain the Lord of the Dead, Hades. The Northwest Path is the Cave of the Dead, with it's own seperate Entrance. From the entrance is a narrow Passage that leads to the Inner Chambers. This Chamber leads to the Valley of the Dead, where souls of the dearly departed rest here for all eternity. There is a long and winding passage way above the Valley that leads directly to Hade's personal Chamber. The Southwest Path is the Underworld Caverns. with it's own Entrance way. From there is a series of twisting caverns known simply as The Lost Road. Which leads to the Atrium, a chamber where it is said that the Underworld maintain it's wealth and power here. Government The Government of Olympus is described as a Theocratic Monarchy and Parliamentary Democracy, a reference to the two government styles of Ancient Greece (the Theocratic Monarchy which represents the Oligarchic States, and a Parliamentary Democracy, which represents Democaracy.) The Ruler of this world is Zeus (Roman name Jupiter) King of the Gods, and his representative from the Heavens is Basilius, the Current King of Thebes. The Kingdom runs as an Executive Brach, while the Council of Nobles runs the Legislature, both groups share Judicial Powers on Earth. The Underworld, which is a seperate Zone within Olympus, is ruled by Hades, and the Governing system is described as a Despotic Monarchy, as Hades rules the underworld with undefined, but great power. Pictures 800px-Olympus_Coliseum.jpg|The Coliseum Gates Underworld.jpg|Hades' Chamber Music Trivia *Because this world is based on the Movie Hercules, Olympus Coliseum contains a lot of Greek influence, both in the ancient sense as well as the modern sense. Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy Category:Unsungverse Category:Canon Worlds